


Ciri’sFather!Geralt/Ciri’sFriend!Jaskier Prompt

by theheartmaybetheweakestpartofme



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartmaybetheweakestpartofme/pseuds/theheartmaybetheweakestpartofme
Summary: I've been having this idea for a while and because I cannot develop it fully, I'm in search of a willing author!About the idea briefly: it's Modern AU (or any time period you want), where Jaskier and Ciri are friends/classmates. Jaskier visits her house where she and her dad (Geralt) live. At first, the men don't get along, but as time passes they get to know each other and fall in love (smut ensues, of course! :)) It would be great if you could write it explicitly, but I'll be happy with any rating).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 6





	Ciri’sFather!Geralt/Ciri’sFriend!Jaskier Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, so feel free to correct my mistakes/ask for clarification, if you'll be so kind. You can leave a comment here or drop a line on tumblr (@theweakestpartofme). I'll be glad to receive any feedback!

Jaskier and Ciri are majoring in fashion/music in uni. They are close buddies. Soon summer holidays start and Jaskier has some issues with his rent apartment. So Ciri invites him to her family ranch/mansion where only she and her father live. Ciri sometimes mentions her dad and though she deeply loves him, she always says like he is a suborn bore with no sense of fashion or whatsoever. So Jaskier imagines him to be like a typical balding dad with a beer belly (not that he has spent much time imagining his friend’s dad, surely he didn’t). When he meets Geralt, Jaskier is quite taken aback by how gorgeous the man looks. He tries not to show it and praises the gods for the fact that he is not into older guys (not for long though :) ).

On the contrary, Geralt seems not to be impressed by Jaskier at all and even hostile… Why’s that? First of all, Geralt misses Ciri who lives in the dormitory and visits him only on holidays. She is not his baby girl who likes wandering all day in the nearby forest with him and she is not so easy to impress (thumb trick doesn't work anymore, unfortunately). Now she spends most of her time with her cool friends and rarely calls him. Geralt was looking forward to the summer holidays he thought he would spend with her. And now what? One of her friends (a guy to that!) is going to stay here, robbing off all the time only two of them could have spent together. In other words, Jaskier spoils Geralt’s mildly possessive dad’s plans. Add to that Ciri’s “Dad, please, be presentable” request and you have a pissed off man who doesn’t appreciate the prospect of a stranger in his house. Maybe, if Ciri invited a girl he wouldn’t mind so much. He worries about Ciri’s chastity (she’s not a virgin like long ago, though). So not only he doesn’t make a tiny bit of effort to “ be presentable” (putting on a fresh shirt? don’t know what you’re talking about; gaping jeans zipper? well, happens occasionally), he most surely takes every chance available to push things further (like, idk, burping while they’re having a meal. it’s really gross I know, sorry).

However, this brutish facade aside, he is actually a good and sincere man. So after the first week when he starts to notice that Jaskier is maybe – just maybe – a good friend, fine company for conversation or even some exploration as it is him who proposes them to spend a night in the woods. Jaskier wants Geralt to go with them only to scare off the wild creatures, of course.

It is an understatement to say that Jaskier was pissed off by Geralt’s initial attitude. The young man regards himself as a sensitive and exquisite type and he won’t tolerate the tasteless brute. Both he and Geralt most frequently than not find themselves bickering. They will try to avoid each other, but as Ciri wants to appease both of them with her attention, she arranges activities where all three of them take part. I guess it’ll be good for them to solve some issues together, like the roof was damaged and they need to fix it, so Jaskier will help Geralt to do that. Let them have stables with few horses. Jaskier has never ridden a horse before. As Geralt is more competent to teach Ciri asks him prettily. The man is reluctant especially after Ciri says that as Roach - Geralt’s favorite mare – is the most even-tempered Jaskier should ride her. Eventually, the man concedes. As you can imagine some more bickering and eventual physical contact between the men ensues.

On some day Jaskier may even injure his leg a bit when he and Ciri went for a ride and Geralt would have to carry him bride-style (because I just love this trope!). Geralt is the type who unconsciously divides people into ones that are in his inner circle and ones outside of it. At the start, Jaskier was a just pesky stranger to him, but as time passes, he actually finds himself smirking at the young man’s jokes and overall theatrical attitude. He still won’t admit that he enjoys sarcastic verbal battles with the young man, but they don’t get on his nerves as before. Gradually his overprotectiveness over Ciri starts to spread on Jaskier too. Geralt feels terrible about the leg incident. To Ciri he resembles a mother-chicken now that he is constantly asking how Jaskier fares and all this “I should have been with you two out there. No trips on your own from now” in a serious grumpy tone. It should sound like a reprimand, nevertheless, it amuses the youngsters much.

As Geralt’s attitude shifts, it is easier for Jaskier to put up with the man. Now his prickly sarcasm gives way to good-natured tease and the older man picks up this trend too. The whole development is so hilarious and adorable for Ciri, so she just sits back, “chewing pop-corn”, and enjoys the show. Geralt likes Jaskier, but thinks that’s like “I’m okay with him as Ciri’s boyfriend”. Yes, though Ciri has told him hundreds of times that they are JUST friends, the poor man confuses the feeling that he wants Jaskier around for himself with “let him be around Ciri”. Finally, Geralt makes the decision. He invites Jaskier for a nightcap to say that he approves of him. The thought didn’t sound stupid in Geralt’s mind, but when he was sitting in front of the slightly tipsy, flushed, gorgeous young man, all such stuff seemed utterly silly. When the idle conversation hits an uncomfortable silence, the man blurts gruffly something like:

“Er, so how serious you’re about Ciri?”

Jaskier just bursts into laughter. Then he says to the confused man that he sees Ciri as dear friend and he is actually more into men. That confuses Geralt even more, because it makes the situation much more complicated, now that he sees Jaskier in other light. Oh, and that definitely steers something in him. I’m not sure how to develop it further, maybe, Jaskier stands up saying that it’s late and he should retire, but before leaving the room, as a vicious tease as he is, he adds, enjoying the man’s reaction:

“And yeah, Geralt, I s’pose you should have asked how I’m serious about _you._ ”

Aaand to spice the things up, let’s have Yennefer to visit them on a weekend. Who she is to Geralt and Ciri? Well, she and Geralt were in a relationship, Yennefer even had been living with them for some time in the past. However, as the story goes, that didn’t work out and they split. They meet sometimes on friendly terms. The timing of her visit couldn’t be better! She gets the whole thing about what is going on between the men, which she does very quickly because they are so obvious. Watching Geralt who is confused about his feelings (AND desires) and the hot-tempered boy who seems jealous for some reason (hmm, definitely not her doing *wink-wink*) entertains her greatly. Ciri is like shifting on the imaginary sofa to give some space for Yennifer to enjoy the show.

In short, the situation spurs Geralt and Jaskier into some action and they acknowledge their feelings. *Here’s a blank space for rich desperate smut* Idk, the more I love a pairing the more filth I want them to have. If it differs for you, I congratulate you on being a holy person! :)

P.S. It may be or may be not Ciri behind Yennifer’s sudden visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that’s all I’m currently capable of. If there is a kind soul(-s) to write this prompt from the beginning and to develop it further, I would be the happiest person in the world! I will them buy a coffee or two!


End file.
